Family Issues With The Oaks
by Rose-Petal-Falling324
Summary: Daisy Oak returns to Pallet Town to visit her family but as she returns she also brings with her quite a few issues. Palletshipping. Rated T just incase.


Hello, this a one-shot based around my story Poke-peril and Trainer Problems but it can also stand by itself.

This story revolves around Gary's sister. A little heads up, I don't actually know her name so I had to ask my friend who gave me two options.1 - May(from the games) or 2 - Daisy(from the anime). I choose Daisy cause this story is based on the anime and there's already a May.

* * *

_Click Clack_

It was midnight and the blanket of darkness had fallen on Pallet Town, only disturbed by the slight light illuminating from the moon and stars. A blanket of silence had also fallen on the willing town, now disturbed only by one high pair of cherry red heels.

_Click Clack_

The heels took their owner through the whole of the town, to the very edge where a very special building was situated. A building that the woman has known for a long time and has longed to revisit.

_Click Clack_

She didn't need to pause as she reached the front door but just brought out her key and entered her family home. Shutting the door gently behind her she dropped her bags and smirked, Daisy is back.

-xxX-Xxx-

The next morning, after a restful sleep, Daisy Oak began her day as she usually did, deciding what to wear. She laid out four possible outfit choices and considered each one equally before shrugging and changing her mind, deciding to wash up first. This included showering, brushing her teeth, flossing, washing her hair, drying her hair, curling her hair, applying her make-up and giving herself her morning inspirational speech. All tasks to be done in the bathroom, the one bathroom the lab had, the one bathroom Gary Oak now wished to be in.

"Hurry Up!" The young researcher bellowed through the door, banging on it three times with his fist and finishing with a kick. Professor Oak, his curiosity rallied by the noise, poked his head round the corner into the hall and looked upon his grandson suspiciously.

"If you are attempting to break the door down, I know a few more effective ways rather then kicking." The old man suggested, trying to be helpful, once again missing the sibling rivalry and teenage actions. Gary just stared at him for a few moments, now more worried at his granddad's almost enthusiasm at knocking down the white bathroom door then at his sister.

"No, it's just she's been in there for like 40 minutes." He complained, no longer angry just annoyed. Professor Oak nodded as if he understood, even though both researchers knew he had no chance of understanding what was going on at all.

"Well I'll go make breakfast!" The older of the two exclaimed suddenly, grateful the he had a reason to be somewhere else occupied with something else, and marched off down the stairs. Gary turned back to the door again and was about to resume his banging when it opened revealing Daisy very done up.

"I'm done know." She said calmly, mocking her brother as she ever so slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She then headed back to the guest room where she was sleeping as Gary dived in the bathroom mumbling something about being late to meet Ash. Once she was back in her temporary room Daisy began the mornings real challenge, choosing what to wear. She considered each outfit equally again and when she had finally decided proceeded to change from her nightie to her clothes. As she changed, after each new piece of clothing was added she checked herself in the mirror, just to make sure everything was on right and looked right. After all, it was part of a very successful journalist's job description to look her best.

And that is exactly what she is. A very successful journalist, successful in deed. She's a free-lance journalist, selling articles to any magazine or newspaper that will take them. She loves writing about Pokemon. Whether it's battles, new finds, observation, contests or anything else, growing up surrounded by Pokemon has insured her love for them. She's just hopeless and dealing with them one on one.

Eventually, after 1 hour and 25 minutes since she began getting ready, Daisy Oak skipped happily down stairs in her grandfather's house/lab. The outfit she had finally decided on consisted of s silk, short-sleeved blouse with ruffles around the color and made of a beautiful rich purple colour with a straight black skirt that reached her mid-thighs. She tied the two pieces of clothing together with floral patterned black tights, high heels of the same colour as her blouse and long black beads round her neck. Her auburn hair was curled into four parts and bounced as she walked, full of life and shining slightly in the sunlight pouring through the windows.

"Good Morning." She said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen and began pouring herself a cup of coffee. Professor Oak smiled his greeting as he finished writing something on his clipboard before he left the kitchen to get to work. Gary didn't respond to his sister and just continued to read the newspaper from where he was sat at the table while he sipped his orange juice. Daisy slowly sat down, carefully stirring her sugar into her coffee with a clean spoon, as she sized up her younger brother and tried to figure out the best way to approach her topic of choice. "I thought you were meeting Ash?"

"I was." The brown haired researcher responded quickly and apathetically, still not looking up from the newspaper.

"What happened?" Daisy prompted again, trying to get the right mix of curiosity and concern in her voice, something she picked up from her many interviews with trainers and researchers. When she didn't get a response immediately like before she knew she had broken the invisible barrier so she leaned back and waited for her answer.

"He decided to go training with two of his friends who are visiting." The response was nearly as apathetic as before but with a hit of reluctance and sadness. Daisy frowned, she didn't like her brother being upset for any reason, and decided she was going to fix Ash and Gary's relationship. "Don't get involved."

Gary knew his sister well enough to know that she would try to get involved and his slight warning wouldn't make even the slightest indent in her plans. So why wasn't he trying harder to warn her off and instead just sat there drinking his juice and pretending to read the newspaper? The only reason he could come up with was that maybe he wanted her to get involved.

At this moment there was a knock at the door. Neither of the siblings moved to answer it both opting to allow Professor Oak to answer it while they sat and drank their morning beverages. They still didn't move or show even the tiniest bit of interest when their names were mentioned or when the voices became louder and more harsher. Daisy only moved when she heard the door slam but this was coincidental as she stood to pour herself more coffee before sitting down again. Gary then folded his newspaper and threw it down, finally bored of pretending to read the newest house prices again and again. They both sat there in silence for a long stretch of time before Gary's phone beeped, breaking the spell of peace and quiet.

"If it's Ash giving you an excuse, then don't believe him." Daisy said earnestly, leaning over the table to get closer to her brother. "Everything he says is just a lie so he can keep you sweet while she shags your best friend." Gary knew he should of been at least a little scared but could only find what was happening quite humorous. That old saying was right, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and boy had Daisy been scorned.

"He apologised for bailing on me and wants me to come over for lunch." The brown haired boy said after he read the text sent by his boyfriend and closed his phone before standing up.

"You're not going are you?" The older girl asked desperately, he eyes pleading for her brother to say no.

"Yes, I am actually. He didn't cheat on me or anything like some of your boyfriends did with you so if he wants to have lunch with me I'm going to go round to his house and at least pretend to be happy with him." Gary almost shouted at his sister, after each word getting closer to her. Daisy was so shocked she could only think of one thing to say in response.

"Pretend?"

-xxX-Xxx-

"Ash get the door!" Delia shouted as she finished preparing lunch for four. She had to go back make extra food when Ash suddenly announced that Daisy Oak was coming round as well. This was the first Delia had heard of her being back in town, as far as she knew the journalist was in the Orange Islands doing an article of flying Pokemon and how they life by going between the islands. This just reminded the brown haired woman, she wanted to ask Daisy for an advanced copy of that article, so maybe having her round for lunch was actually a good thing.

"Hello!" Daisy greeted Delia in a similar fashion as she had that morning when she entered her own kitchen. The latter turned round and smiled warmly at the two siblings and gestured for them to sit down before picking up the food and taking it to the kitchen table. She sat next to Ash and Daisy with Gary opposite her and lost her smile as she finally sensed the awkward atmosphere in the room. Fortunately the phone rang so she excused herself and hurried from the room.

"Well isn't this nice." Gary said dryly and sarcastically earning a small smile from Ash but a frown from his sister who suddenly decided now was the time for her to take action.

"You're seeing one of these friends you were _'training' _with aren't you?" Daisy asked Ash quickly but not giving him chance to answer. "You might be able to pull the wool over Gary's eyes but not mine, I know what you're doing and it won't work." Both Ash and Gary gawped at her before looking at each other slightly panicked. Gary was the first to find his voice.

"Damn Daisy, you've been here...what?...8 hours and you're already trying to ruin my life" Gary stated accusingly, shaking his head at his older sister.

"Ruining your life?!" Daisy exclaimed slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm trying to help you, protect you from scum like him." She then pointed directly to Ash with her long, purple nail who still hadn't said anything or barely moved.

"Don't talk about him like that!" The researcher shot back, now stood up and glaring daggers at his sister. "You don't know anything about him, and why? Because you weren't here, you're never here. How can you say you're trying to protect me when you don't even care enough about me to come meet my boyfriend or support me when I choose to be a researcher?!" At this point Delia came back into the kitchen and was just as shocked at the other two to see tears falling down Gary's face as he said what he'd been holding back for years. "I don't want you're help anymore, I can't believe I even wanted it in the first place." This last sentence was said quietly and just showed even more how upset Gary was.

Daisy stood up and tried to comfort her brother but was just shrugged off as he went over to Ash instead and both of the boys left the room. Delia looked at the auburn haired girl for awhile before also leaving the kitchen, leaving Daisy alone to think about what she's just been made aware off. After only a few minutes Daisy didn't want to think about it anymore so left the Ketchum's house in search of a distraction.

Ash and Gary went straight upstairs to the former's bedroom and spent a good 40 minutes just laid on the bed together relaxing. Ash left the room after 45 minutes to talk to his mum while Gary was messing about and playing with Pikachu to distract himself.

"Hey." The black haired trainer said as he entered his room again 5 minutes later. Gary smiled and pulled him over to the bed to gently kiss him. "All better now the?" He asked sarcastically playfully punching the researcher on his shoulder.

-xxX-Xxx-

Professor Oak sighed deeply as he watched his granddaughter pack her suitcase after only 10 hours of unpacking it. She had stormed in a few minutes earlier and gone straight upstairs, throwing her bags on her bed and started shoving clothes in them.

"Its not my fault, he never asked me to come...well yes he did, but he never specified when!" The auburn haired girl ranted, trying to justify her actions to herself and her grandfather.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." The professor tried to reason, not keen on seeing the back of Daisy again after just a day. "You're siblings, I'm sure you can work it out." Daisy exhaled loudly and angrily before throwing her bag back on the floor where she got it from.

"Fine, but I'm not the only one in the wrong here!" She yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of some of the Pokemon out the back, before throwing herself onto the bed and picking up a magazine. Professor Oak left the room and shut the door gently before heading downstairs just in time to meet Tracy who had just come through the front door.

He looked an absolute mess. His long sleeved green jumper was torn in many places, including one of the sleeves that was left hanging by one thread. His dark Kacki's were half hanging off his hips, also covered in many rips and he wore no shoes. His whole body was spotted with mud and dirt and his hung limply, soaked and dripping water onto his shoulders and into his eyes.

"Oh dear, Tracy what happened?" The old researcher asked moving closer to check his student over. Tracy sighed and haddened Professor Oak his sketch pad.

"I decided to try sketching some wild Pokemon. You can tell I haven't done it in a while." He explained, following the older male into kitchen and gratefully accepting the glass of water he was offered. The two men sat in silence for a while as if they were waiting for something yet neither knew what it was. Eventually they heard some banging from upstairs and then someone descending the staircase and seconds later a now perfectly composed Daisy entered the kitchen. She smiled brightly at Tracy with only a a glance to his disheveled appearance and poured herself some coffee.

"Hello, I'm Daisy." She said quite causally sitting opposite the boy while her grandfather left through the back door to check on the Pokemon.

"Hey. Tracy." He replied simply finishing his glass of water and not noticing Daisy adjust her blouse so she was displaying more skin. She sighed sweetly and shifted in her seat before resting her chin on her right hand, gazing quite seductively at Tracy. Just as she was about to take her flirting to another level by asking questions the front door opened and the matter of her brother came to the front of her mind.

"Oh hey." Gary said simply as he entered the kitchen and removed his jacket. He sent Tracy a quizzical look but when he was just brushed off knew it was nothing to worry about. Sensing the tense atmosphere Tracy was just about to leave but Gary beat him to it, leaving the kitchen out the backdoor like Professor Oak had. Daisy pouted like a lost puppy before turning back to the new object of her affection.

"You know you're quite cute." She spoke with a sly smile making the Pokemon sketcher jump in his seat. "If you look past all the mud and that." Tracy opened nd closed his mouth like a goldfish many times before he finally found his voice.

"I already like someone else." He blurted out before clamping his hand over his mouth showing he didn't want to say that. Daisy was shocked to say the least, she was used to get any man she wants at the beginning even if they eventually went off her, which most seemed to. She felt so embarrassed she just stood and left the kitchen, the opposite way to the rest of her family, and went back to the guest room she was staying in.

She removed her perfectly chosen clothes for the day and instead just grabbed a random pair of pyjamas to wear. She picked up a grey strappy top with baby blue straps and lace around the top of the same blue colour. Her bottoms weren't from the set but seemed to match. They were also light blue, but a bit darker then baby blue, with black and white Starlys all over the fabric. She once again checked her clothes in the mirror after she put on each one still trying to achieve her perfection in clothes before going to bed

-xxX-Xxx-

Daisy Oaks second morning was almost exactly the same as the one before it, except this time she heard nothing form her brother. Not even at breakfast. She was told by her grandfather that he had left early in the morning to train with Ash, Misty and Brock, she had no idea who the second two were though. She had the same amount of coffee in the same mug and drank it in exactly the same time. She liked routines and order. She then spent the rest of the morning on her cherry red laptop, writing a new article she had just got an idea for, 'How a researcher sees Pokemon!'. It began:

_There are many Pokemon researchers nowadays. Observing, protecting and helping the Pokemon who we share the world with. However, are these Pokemon researchers actually good for the Pokemon. Are they goals to help the Pokemon and live happily with them or do they see the Pokemon as just more research tools they can experiment on to find out more about the world?_

She got that far before she ran out of inspiration of motive and decided to go for a walk. She casually walked all the way around Pallet Town before she decided to pop into one of the few shops to get a drink. As she entered the shop she looked aroun and almost ran back out when her eyes fell on a black haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. However, before she could turn round and run away Ash noticed her.

"Hi." He said simply after a few moments of the two just staring at each other. Daisy nodded back before walking to the other side of the shop and picked up a can of coke. When she had paid for chosen drink her and Ash left the shop together. "Can we talk?" The boy asked, almost pleading, desperation and hurt showing in his eyes. Daisy felt compelled to agree ans they went back to his.

-xxX-Xxx-

Later on that evening Gary was sat in his room throwing a ball to Umbreon every now and then who he had brought up to try cheer himself up. He needed it as well, after the argument with Daisy he and Ash had ended up arguing as well. He was just thinking about going to apologize to both of them when his grandfather shouted up to him.

"Gary, Ash is here to see you and Daisy's coming up as well." Professor Oak shouted up before wisely choosing to leave the house for a bit. Both Daisy and Ash went up the stairs and entered Gary's room after knocking slightly before.

"Hiya." Gary stood up after he greeted them and kissed Ash on the cheek even Gary was sure he would be pushed off, he wasn't.

"We've been talking and we realised we have some things to sort out, starting with your problems with Daisy so I'll be downstairs getting a drink if you need me." Ash explained, rushing the latter half before leaving the room just as quickly as Professor Oak left the house. The two siblings just stood uncomfortably for a while before awkwardly perching on the end of Gary's bed.

"I'm sorry, for everything. Not keeping in touch, not coming to visit and most of all not being as supportive as I should of been." The auburn haired girl tred as hard as she could to keep eye contact with her younger brother as she spoke but she was too ashamed to hold it even past the first few words. She hung her head, silently using her actions as well as her words to ask for forgivness.

"I guess you have been busy." Gary started hesitantly, able to look at his sister even though he too felt ashamed about how he told Daisy what he was thinking. "I just missed you a lot and I really wanted your support." The journalist nodded.

"Well, I know it won't make up for it but I'm here now and I'm already helping with Ash." This caught the brunette off guard, he didn't realise he needed help with his boyfriend. He began to ask Daisy the many questions which had just sprung to his mind but she cu him off knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute."

She then got up and pulled Gary with her out of the room and into the hall before also leading him down the stairs. She then left her confused brother standing there as she picked up her coat and left the house leaving the two boys alone. Gary stood there silently for a while, trying to figure out what he was meant to do before deciding to just go with it and went into the kitchen. When he entered he panicked thinking he must be in the wrong house. On the tabel there was plated of food laid out which he was sure none of the Oaks had the ability to make and the black haired trainer was stood by the side of the table smiling knowingly.

"Hungry?" He asked moving closer to his boyfriend. Gary just shook hid head, laughing slightly before answering.

"Not really."

"Well if we don't eat this, we can't have desert." Ash said suggestively before pressing his body against Gary's and kissing him fully on the lips.

The taller boy smirked against the soft lips that were against his before kissing back. He pushed back into Ash, gaining his balance back and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Ash sighed before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and wrapping his arms around Gary's neck. Both boys stayed like that for a while before sitting down to eat, which consisted of them feeding each other and messing around, before heading upstairs for the night. When Daisy and Professor Oak returned the two boys were fast asleep, thankfully.

* * *

Wow, I cannot believe I've actually written this many words. ^_^ This really has no plot but I thought it was quite sweet.

Please review, or read my other storied and review them, or anything really but I would like to know what you think.


End file.
